ready or not
by StormieZadioc123
Summary: ready or not is a story on how zoom forms a romantic bond with one of his team mates sister who also is a part of the team now with advanced physical skils and remarkable mental skills all i can say is it is one hell of a story


I don't own battle force 5 only the oc

There he was laying on the ground bleeding to death but all he could think about was the girl that had stolen his heart

Hi I'm kitkatty123 and I'm telling you the story of Syd-nykx Cortez I know weird name but that is her name so SHUT UP any way your probably wondering who she is well she is Spinner Cortez and Sherman Cortez little sister. She is also big sister to Sailor and Shawny Cortez. She is an excellent shot when it comes to her weapon of choice. Her weapons consist of 90 skill shot pulse missile arrows and a matching bow she doesn't play around when on a mission she is 15 years old and they say they are from L.A. CA

But they are from (in this story so SHUT UP) North Carolina she is a feisty girl with a taste in clothing. She is a semi-punk which is a punk but also tomboy she wears black and blue which is her favorite colors because it's the color of the mean people she beats up in boxing class black and blue is also the colors of her shock suit but since she is who she is her shock suit looks like a padded tank top with Shorty shorts finger cut off gloves and black thigh high boots her vehicle is a sentient modified ford f50 truck (that's also black and blue) with a full blown weapon system and a GPS system that can locate any of the team members even in a part of the battle zone that has no communications or location gear satellite thingy mc bobbers Her vehicles name is called the heart attack she states its because it can break hearts and skulls well that's all I can tell you now

Back in the battle zone

Zoom lied there just bleeding and laying in a pool of blood

All he could think about was her sweet southern accent and her beautiful smile

Her pretty brown eyes that luscious brown hair and her petite yet brawny body

She was imperfectly perfect her city mix with country voice sounded so sweet in perfect harmony with the city voice and southern accent she wasn't like the others for some reason she didn't want some big un-realistic dream like world famous race car driver or some sort of royalty no all she wanted was to work on her art and possibly open up a shop where people could buy it but to her that some what impossible dream would never come but zoom made a promise to her not in person but in his mind that he would help with the soon to be shop called "the Workshop" he was determined to make her wish come true but is that al the is to it no he wanted her to be happy because he… loved her

Loved her so much that he risked his life trying to save her from the vandals as kalus held up the struggling teenage boy in his hand he slowly went from his ear to his heart and slowly and painfully sliced around the outline of the heart then BOOM kalus went for him slicing and slashing at the muay thai artist slowly collapsing into the ground waiting for death and hoping that syd-nykx didn't suffer the same fate zoom slowly and shaky reached for his comlink and called the hub the team was soon on their way…

So did you like it I hope you did I know it isn't like putting you straight in the action but it sort of did didn't it

Vert and the rest of the gang went back into the portal and to their sight a horrifying scene they was looking right at the blood soaked boy they looked for the girl that was no where to be seen they called her name but soon zoom woke up spitting blood out of his throat when he spoke every word. He slowly muttered "the…vandals…took …cough…Sid…I couldn't get to…her they…" he was cut off by spinner who told him to shut up. In alarm zoom just stared spinner told him that he had to save his energy and he thank him for being there to at least try to save his beloved little sister. After that zoom fell into a coma from soreness to him he could stand the pain any more and slowly went into a deep slumber

On the vandal home world

She felt the air heavily pacing in and out of her lungs she was so tired and thirsty from running from the talking beast for who knows how long she could her him behind her she hide from him long enough for her to climb up the tree she was behind all it took was a little arrow she stole from him to get him to leave she pointed the arrow and shot it far away from her she breathed heavily from exhaustion she laid there for a few seconds before she heard a storm shock she seen it was No It couldn't be it was grimian and krytus but sentient and vandals are enemies how could this be she hoped that they wouldn't see her because she was up in a tree with very little hiding places she hoped that battle force 5 would come and rescue her and then another storm shock appeared she seen a rainbow of Red, Green, Blue, and purple (I know 4 cars well how do you expect her to get out they brought her truck so don't say "you missed one") she was so excited to see them she fell out of the tree in front of the two she seen before they came toward her and BAM… the Buster came out of nowhere she then heard her older brothers say "stay way from my little sis gorilla boy and you to Bubb.! Sherman: umm she my sis to you know." Vert asked her if she was fine and then he got a lecture from the small female "well I just fell out of a tree 5 stories high and about got squished by the big ape over there so yeah vert I just PEACHY THANKS FOR ASKING" after the fight against the ape and the red faced jerk they filled syd in on zoom and his condition she was just speechless and the last thing she said to him was buzzing in here head

A few days ago

Hey zoom the petite brunette said to her amazing boyfriend they was perfect together

But that changed after she went though her notes on the team she read zooms file

(Thanks theplaywrite for inspiring me about how I should make zoom past)

she seen he was abused as a child she wanted to hug her boy friend to death and say its ok now you are away from that mean, mean man after she asked him about it they had a fight and the last thing said between the two was she hated him they were both heartbroken

Hugh what you think tell me tell me tell me tell me

She ran away from he supped up truck and ran for the infirmary and saw he was laying there looking back at her she ran toward him and he got enough strength to get up and hug her back they was on the floor hugging each other telling the other that they as sorry and finally they kissed and made up

5 years later on Syd's birthday

Zoom got on one knee and proposed to the insane punkish girl she said yes he word flowed through his brain until it clicked they were engaged

1year later they was married and not only did they start a family zoom kept his promise and bought her the store she was amazed and happy that she was married to a man that loved her that much

Well that's it for now to get their full life find a BF5 fanfiction and look for the title the takazumi story


End file.
